Currently, in a local thermotherapy, such as a hyperthermia therapy method, a magnetic flux irradiation device is used to locally heat an affected part. Specifically, the magnetic flux irradiation device has a cylindrical coil, and a magnetic core that is inserted into the coil to be parallel to an axis of the coil When alternating current is supplied to the coil when one end of the magnetic core is disposed to face the affected part, an alternating magnetic flux is irradiated to the affected part from the one end of the magnetic core. Magneto-sensitive heating element particulates that are provided in the affected part generate heat, and the affected part is heated to effect the therapy.
In such a magnetic flux irradiation device, a density of the magnetic flux axially emitted from one end of the magnetic core is significantly attenuated as it goes away from the axis of the coil. Therefore, in order to effectively irradiate the magnetic flux emitted from one end of the magnetic core to the affected part, it is necessary to accurately position the coil with respect to the affected part. However, in conventional magnetic flux irradiation devices, it is not easy to accurately grasp the axis position of the coil from the outside, and it is difficult to accurately position the coil with respect to the affected part.
In addition, during irradiation of the magnetic flux with respect to the affected part, because the conventional magnetic flux irradiation device is disposed to be sufficiently close to the affected part, the thermal radiation emitted from the affected part is blocked by the device. Therefore, it is not possible to measure the temperature of the affected part by using the thermal radiation emitted from the affected part.